Drabbles of Star and Bunny
by tattoofiend
Summary: I wanted to write some cute stories of Seiya/Usagi. Some stories will contain Girl/Girl. If you are uncomfortable with it. Please don't read.
1. Love Letter

Authors Note: Hello, I wanted to start writing some lovely drabbles of our loveable couple, Seiya and Usagi. I believe that these two belonged together.

Usagi could feel the headache coming on, this was the most irritating thing to her and she clenched the blank sheet of paper in her hands. This writing reminded her of homework, but it couldn't be that hard could it?

She tried to un-wrinkle the blank sheet of paper, going back to writing on it. She never had to write one before, they were words spoken not written on a piece of paper. Her three year relationship with Mamoru didn't help. He never wrote one to her, which set a pang in her heart.

She was more determined than ever, to write just one good letter. She didn't hear the phone ringing, or her phone receiving texts. She became absorbed in her writing. She stayed that way as the sun set, finally finishing before the moon was seen.

Usagi woke up the sun streaming into her room from her window. She opened one eye slightly, rubbing the sleep from her eye. She sat up and stared straight ahead finally getting out of bed, picking up her school uniform and dressing.

She was about to rush out of her room, when she forgot the letter that lay on the desk. She rushed over and picked it up, stuffing it in her bag as she ran out of her room and out the front door. This morning wasn't starting off very good.

Seiya Kou just got into his seat when the final bell rung. He looked at the blonde haired girl who sat in front of him. Something white caught his eye he looked down to see a white envelope on his desk and his name written on it.

He looked up at Usagi, she looked at him and turned back around. This caused the young celebrity to raise an eyebrow. She was acting like a nervous letter he looked back down at the envelope in his hands. Was this the reason for it?

Usagi's heart raced as she saw him opening it from the corner of her eyes. He looked at it with a poker face, hiding anything from her. She could swear her heart was thumping like a drum. Usagi was about to say something, when a voice caused her clam out.

"Hey, Usagi wrote Seiya a love letter."

Damn Yaten. The silver haired boy was just as bad as Minako. The two teens turned to glare at the short boy, who stood over Seiya's desk.


	2. Stolen Kisses

Authors Note: Here is the second chapter. I was trying to keep it all down low. But, I don't think it's possible with Fighter. After all, she went after things with a passion.

She watched the Senshi of Earth walk away from the battle. There was no reason for them to stay the enemy and monster was destroyed. Thanks to the help of her and her fellow Star lights who left as well. But, neither leaders from either team left.

Sailor Moon watched the moon that hung in the sky. Thoughts were racing through her mind, could she trust what her friends were saying. The Star Lights were Enemies? She clasped her hands together in front of her, as she prayed for answers.

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice a figure getting close to her. Her blue eyes opened wide, as a hand landed on her shoulder. She was about to let out a scream of fright, when a gloved hand covered her mouth, silencing her scream for help.

Sailor Moon blinked in confusion as she was spun around to face her captor. A smile graced her lips as she noticed it was one of the star lights. Fighter smiled softly at the blond, bending her head down towards the girls.

Soft lips ghosted over her lips. Each touch was more heated and demanding. Sailor Moon responded to the star lights kissing, even though her mind was racing.

But as quickly as it started it ended. Fighter turned and walked away from the earth senshi, turning to stare at the quizzical expression that was etched on the blonde's face. She wanted to do that to her for so long, a smirk graced the proud star lights lips.

Sailor Moon touched her swollen lips with her gloved finger tips, still watching the place where the senshi left. This wasn't quite what she expected from that brief meeting. She was use to fighting and yelling. She was even use to glares.

Stolen kisses? Not so much. Sailor Moon fainted.

Usagi was a little bewildered when she woke up in a bed, in a bedroom that wasn't familiar to her. She prayed one of her friends had came to look for her and brought her to their house. She heard shuffling outside of the room.

The door opened to reveal Seiya. Usagi felt her face heat up in embarrassment it wasn't one of her friends who found her, but Seiya. Did he see her as Sailor Moon? Usagi's mind went wild with different scenarios.

"Sleeping in strange places again, Odango?"

The blond let out a nervous laugh, as she put a hand behind her head. She was known for sleeping at the wrong times, but never in a weird place. But she didn't remember falling asleep, just fainting after that kiss with the Star light.

A warm heat stirred in her stomach thinking about that kiss.

"Well you know me, I can fall asleep anywhere."

The lead singer of the three lights watched the girl in front of him. She was sure acting flustered, seeing as he found her asleep in a deserted place in town. The same place where the star lights and the earth senshi fought a monster.

His eyes as he noticed the girl's lips. They were bruised as if she were kissed thoroughly. His eyes widened as he remembered the night before. Seiya as Sailor Star Fighter kissed Sailor Moon. Everything clicked into place.

Seiya turned to leave the blond to get dressed. This new information boggled the mind. That he was friends with an earth senshi and she was right in front of his face the whole time. He turned to smirked the blonde.

"Enoy stolen kisses?"

The question left her a little confused. She was pretty sure Seiya wasn't around when that went down. That caused the girl to think about the previous night, up until she passed out from the kissing. Usagi let out a squawk of disbelief. She kissed Seiya.

"Seiya no Baka."

I'm trying to write sweet sappy ones, before I delve into the angst.

CoolMushroom: Thank you! I was thinking about how to end it and what scout should do it. I thought Minako would be too obvious. But, I'm glad you could see Yaten doing that.

James Birdsong: Thank you! I hope this one is to your liking.

AiiWoKoete: Haha, thank you! I wasn't sure if anyone could picture Yaten doing that. But, come on, we know he is just like Minako. ;)


	3. When she loved me

Author notes: Thank you all for the reviews. I know you all loved the previous chapters, of sweet love. But, I'm afraid to say this chapter will jerk and cause a few tears to fall. Actually, this will be my Christmas present to all of you, which might leave some of you angry with me.

AiiWoKoete: Every time I see a review from you, I feel like I'm doing something right. I'm glad you found the last chapter to your liking. ^_^

CoolMushroom: Yes, Seiya/Fighter is hot! It's too bad that he doesn't really exist. That would be amazing. ;)

seiyalovesodango09: Thank you for the review.

The room was filled with the soft melodies of the piano. The sound was happy and sad, that would cause people to cry, if anyone was around to hear it. But no, she was in the room alone, sitting at the piano.

Sailor Star Fighter stopped playing after a few minutes. She was writing that next song just to get something off her chest. This latest song wasn't for their princess. No this song, was written about a different princess, in another galaxy.

_Usagi and Seiya walked hand and hand down the street. The weather was sunny and cool there wasn't any school that day. The two were just walking aimlessly around Juuban. The idol turned to look at his companion who had a smile on her face, as they continued walking._

_A smile crossed his face as he turned his attention back ahead. The crown was just up ahead and he knew that would be their first stop._

Usagi mindlessly walked with her friends after school was let out. Their lives returning to normal after the Defeat of Chaos and Galaxia was set free, the Star lights and their princess returning to rebuild a planet and life destroyed by Chaos.

A pull at her heart caused her to flinch in pain. She stopped as she was trying to figure out why she was feeling that way. That happened months ago. Yet, she looked at her friends who were talking as if nothing was out of the ordinary. They were acting as if nothing happened.

_Usagi was heading home from school, when she heard him speak to her. She turned to see him leaning against, acting as if he were so cool. She scowled at him, as he told her to meet him at the park Sunday and then walked away. Didn't he know she had a boyfriend?_

_Usagi felt her heart warm as she sat in a seat of the Ferris wheel. She was the only one occupying it, as she overlooked the place where the three lights were holding their concert. Seiya asked her to come and she was doing this for him._

"_Search for your love…"_

_She wasn't sure when it happened but when he said those words, he was looking right at her. Usagi could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as it left a warm feeling in her body. This feeling was so warm, was this Seiya's love?_

_Usagi and Seiya looked at each other from a distance, a smile crossing both their faces. This moment will never leave them. _

_But sadly, months went by and their princess was finally with them. Seiya had his princess, who he was searching for, along with his two team mates. Mamoru was back and in her life once more. That tug at their hearts, whenever they saw each other, never stopped._

_The sun was setting, giving off a soft warm light. They were standing on the roof to send the Star Lights along with their princess off. Two group of Senshi saying goodbye for the time being, or so they hoped. It was couple of days that Usagi smiled._

_Sailor Star fighter stared at Usagi. She was grasping at straws here, what were you suppose to say to someone, who meant so much to you? The words were failing her and she could see the blank expression on Usagi's face._

"_Odango."_

_Usagi tried to hold back tears as she heard the nickname. This wasn't supposed to be a sad moment she wanted to give them a happy goodbye. No tears, just smiles and have a safe trip. When it came to Usagi that was never how it went._

_Tears fell from her eyes as Usagi ran to embrace the raven haired senshi. Usagi buried her nose in the girls neck, breathing in her scent. Fighter smelled of olives. _

_Usagi let go of Star Fighter and took a few steps back. There wasn't any tears falling from her eyes anymore, but a smile soon blossomed on the young girls face. _

"_Good bye, Fighter."_

Lonely and forgotten  
Never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me  
And held me  
Just like she used to do  
Like she loved me

These are the lyrics used for this story. Although, it's very vague and it doesn't really go with the story. But, the idea was still there to use the song. I don't own, so don't sue.


	4. Speak Now Part one

Authors Note: Oh my gosh. I never meant to go this long without giving you guys a cute little drabble. It hasn't started as a good year. Microsoft word has locked on me. So, I'm writing on a notepad.

AiiWoKoete: Well, I try. Also, this new chapter will be a little sad. But, I think you will come to appreciate it.

Seiyalovesodango09: I know me too. But, I also have to be sort of realistic with this couple as well.

caithzadz: I'm glad to hear you like my drabbles. :)

CoolMushroom: Thank you! :)

Chapter Four: Speak Now

Usagi looked at herself in the mirror in a daze. The girl in the mirror didn't look like her,  
Usagi didn't feel like the girl in the mirror either. She tried to smile and her stomach dropped as the girl looking back did the same.

Usagi felt sick. The white dress seem to tight on her, preventing her from getting the air she needed to stay conscious and did it have to be this damn hot? It was a church and it should be blasting with cool air.

She heard the door to the room she was getting ready in, open and close. Minako stood by the door as she looked at her friend. Usagi looked at Minako with a blank expression, her lips tightly shut.  
She wasn't going to break on her wedding day.

He stood behind a large pillar. The room was filled to the brink with guest, more from her side then the grooms side. But, who could really blame them? She was a beckon of light, no one could ignore that.

Haruka shifted slightly from one foot to the next. Green eyes scanned the room, something perked her interest. It wasn't an enemy, but it was something that didn't sit well with her. She scanned the room again and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

Seiya looked at the inner group of senshi, that he and his brothers came to know very well.  
They were dressed in beautiful dresses, that hugged their figures, their colors were different. Their dresses were the colors of their planets.

Everyone took their seats the moment the wedding march started. Everyone turned to the entrance of the church. The bride and her father started down the aisle, she looked at all the people who came to see her get married. Faceless people they were to her. Every step she took towards the altar and her husband to be, the more her stomach twisted and she started to sweat.


	5. Speak now Part 2

Authors note: Hey, so I'm sorry the other chapter was totally misleading. But, I didn't want to end it just right there...

AiiWoKoete: Here it is, so it should be doing another chapter of your story right? Also, who said this wasn't going to be a happy ending? I would totally approve of Seiya busting in that wedding. But, I'm getting a little toasty with these two. I can't wait to write the next one.

Also, I would love to thank SerenityandEndymionforever. Who proves once again, how childish people take who they belong together so seriously. I mean clearly, Fanfiction isn't a clue that it's just what a fan writes of their favorite show and the characters they believed should be together. Also, telling me how i have no hope as an author? Sweetie, that wasn't helpful criticism.  
So please talk your childish behavior somewhere else.

Usagi couldn't hear anything that was being said. She knew the preacher was talking and by the way Mamoru looked at her,  
he seemed to be happy about what was being said. She tried to muster up a smile for him, as the rushing in her ears got worse by the minute.

"I OBJECT!"

The whole congregation turned to look at the person who interrupted the ceremony. Usagi and Mamoru turned to look for the person as well. Usagi's eyes widened at who she saw standing in the middle of the aisle, her hand went to cover her mouth.

"Seiya!"

The inner senshi all looked either startled or starry-eyed to see the young man. Minako started squealing like a teenage girl,  
as she started talking about various movies, where the wedding was interrupted by the young man, who the bride loved. She was the only one.

Haruka glared openley at the starlight. She was certained after the final battle with Chaos, the starlights having their princess,  
that would be the last time they saw these scouts. But it seemed fate was not favoring that request, as the pain of her existence stood in the middle of the aisle, looking at her princess.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Everyone turned their heads to a dark haired man, who's wife was tugging on his tux to get him to sit down. But the man was having none of it, as he turned around to face the intruder, causing Usagi and his wife to hide their faces in shame. This was not the way anyone wanted to remember a wedding, or having their wedding remembered.

Minako who was standing close to Usagi pushed the bride towards Seiya. The blushing bride let out a yelp of suprise, as she tried to regain her footing. Usagi turned to look at her twin, who just looked at her with a huge smile and winked right back at her. The goddess of loves eyes darting from the bride, to her waiting prince, or would that be knight?

Seiya started to walk towards the alter, where Usagi, mamoru and their wedding party stood. He looked at Usagi as he tried to plead with her. Mamoru just stood silently as he observed what was going on, this was new to him. He watched Seiya and Usagi from the corner of his eyes, as her shoulders became relaxed and a small smile graced her face.

"Seiya!"

Usagi raced straight into the arms of the dark haired man, taking in the warmth of his body.A sigh escaped her lips as she was once again in the comfort of some one elses arms. The arms she would trust no matter what, a giggle escaped her lips as she looked up to Seiya through her veil. She turned back to Mamoru and shocked him along with their family and friends.

"Goodbye, Mamoru."


	6. Three wishes

Authors note: Here is a nice toasty drabble for all you Seiya/Usagi fans. I was hiding this up my sleeve and was going to save it for the ending. But, I feel like I owe you guys for taking so long updating. It's just real life and my job has been keeping me busy and straight out exhausted.

AiiWoKoete: I totally meant to leave a couple words out.I just wanted to see if anyone would notice,which you have. -.-. Also,  
that reviwer was on another story. I don't have time for childish people. So, I better see the next chapter up soon.

Seiyalovesodango09: I'm glad that drabble made you happy. Believe me, the reason I had so much trouble getting the drabbles uploaded was because I could not see them getting together.

CoolMushroom: Thank you so much! For sticking around. I kind of put myself in Seiya's shoes. It's easier to do that in this drabble.  
Because honestly, who hasn't pictured themselves objecting their loves wedding?

KagHieiLuver: LOL! Right?

Yume-no-Ryuusei: Thank you! :)

Chapter Six- Three wishes

Blue eyes stared at the book that laid on the desk. it's titled caused the person to raise an eyebrow at the book, reaching for it they flipped it to the back to read the summary. There was a lot of things he would never understand about the people of this planet. They were still strange to him, he looked back at the book before he set it down on the desk again, especially their books.

"Genies who grant wishes?" he snorted.

The sound of the door closing brought his attention back to his hostess, a blonde, smiled brightly at him upon entering the room. Her blue eyes looking at the book that rested on her desk, her face going red. How could she even forget that she was reading '  
that book and left for everyone to see. She really was a meatball head.

"Ready Odango?"

The girl nodded as they headed out of the room and out of the house. The weather was too perfect to stay inside all day. Their wasn't anything for them to do. No monster of the day, no teachers and no could do whatever they wanted to do and live like normal teenagers, as they should have.

Seiya couldn't stop thinking about the book he saw on Usagi's desk in her room. The book about the genie who grants wishes, was it really that simple?  
To rub a lamp and free a genie, just so you could get three wishes from the magical being? He looked at his companion from the corner of his eyes, at her peaceful expression.

If he could only find a genie, that way he could get the three wishes he wanted. But his three wishes would revolve around the blonde angel walking beside him. A smile appeared on his face, as he opened his mouth and shouted.

"I want three wishes."

Usagi smirked at the idol beside her and grabbed his hand, causing the idol to whip his head down to look at his hand that was being held in soft, warm hands. A blush crept upon his face.

"What three wishes would you like granted, Master?"

Maybe he didn't need a genie after all.

Ha, this one came out a little better then the last two.

\ 


	7. Think of you

Authors note: Oh my, I'm back. So much has happened. I learned that you shouldn't change your laptop password so many times, that you forget it and have to update to another administrator. Also, work has made me it's bitch. Six days a week, I forgot what good night sleep looks like.

Chapter seven: Think of you.

She could never understand what her friends, or the rest of the female population saw in the Three Lights. Sure, they were all cute, added points for being eye candy, their songs were great, touching every girl with their sincerity.

But there was something else. Something that was itching in the back of her mind, trying to claw it's way to the front of her mind. Whatever it was, refused to be pushed away for long. Whenever she thought of the Three lights.

She got up from the kitchen table to put her cup in the sink, looking out at the huge living room in her apartment. The place sure was quiet and lonely, for some one who was use to noises and a room full of people. But, she was an adult now and her own place was required.

Minako stopped by from time to time. But not long enough to leave an impression that any one was in the house, not even a smile crossed Usagi's face after her friend was gone. There was that feeling again, still trying to push it's way for her to remember something.

"Seiya."

The sound of the door opening and closing, made her aware that she was no longer alone in the apartment. She turned to face the entryway of the door, waiting for the person to walk through the hallway to the kitchen.

So much for a quiet afternoon. Along with everything else that changed five years after the defeat of Galaxia, so did her relationship with Mamoru. He was coming back to a whole new girl, who didn'r cling, pig out, or cry anymore.

'Seiya.'

Blue eyes that looked at her with such intense emotion, came to her mind. Her eyes widened as she tried to shake the image from her mind. But the image was relentless, how could she forget somebody who made her feel so alive?

"Usako?"

Usagi turned her head to look at the man standing in the entryway to the kitchen. He was wearing a white coat, with a white button down shirt underneath. Dark hark hair and loving blue eyes greeted her sight, when she got to look at his face.

'Seiya.'

Mamoru stood in the entryway to the kitchen, watching Usagi's expression. She gave no acknowledgment that she was seeing him, let alone hearing anything that he was saying. It was if they drifted away.

The prince could no longer reach his princess. The trance she was in, he couldn't break through to get her to look at him as a person and not an illusion. Mamoru frowned as he continued to watch his princess.

She was a princess who now longed for a warrior.

_Seiya and Usagi were sitting on a bench on the softball field. They were simply relaxing and enjoying the beautiful stars in the night sky. Usagi let out a heavy sigh as she looked up at the stars, but no moon was out._

"_Odango?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_What's with the face?"_

_Usagi turned from looking at the stars to the idol sitting next to her. She wasn't sure how to explain to Seiya, how she felt like a trapped princess in a glass castle. How she longed to escape the castle and explore the outside world._

"_A princess fell for a warrior."(1)_

_Seiya looked at her confused before a smile spread across his face._

Usagi really was a meatball head sometimes. She was still a princess trapped in the glass castle and she could never escape.

I understand that Seiya and Usagi aren't together in this drabble. But they were together in memories and I bet nobody can see the references I made in this story.

1-Was in reference to another Seiya/Usagi story I read. I just can't remember the name of the story, or author.


	8. What I want

Authors Note: The next chapter on this lovely little drabble story. I wish I could continue this forever. Cause this story was my baby.

Chapter eight: What I want

Usagi wasn't sure when these feelings developed, she wasn't even aware that they existed until that night. The girls eyes shifted to the bear that was hanging from a key-chain, a prize that the star had won, but had given her.

There was a lot she could deny and this was one of them. She already had everything set out for her future. A castle, a daughter and a husband in the future. That is what awaited her in the future, but wasn't the future suppose to be her choice?

Her face heated once more as she thought of Seiya and that kiss, fingertips touched her lips. That was one of the best kisses she ever got, a kiss that wanted to consume her heart and soul with just a touch, and did she want it?

Hell yes!

Usagi let the house to meet up with the idol. She didn't have anything to hide, the outers were all out doing their own thing. But she was pretty sure Setsuna was watching the time-line, making sure the future was on the course it was meant to.

The moon princess was certain that, the guardian of time would come and correct the past, when she saw where the future was going. After all, didn't Pluto once tell them long ago, "Nobody should know their future and to live your life the best way you can, and you'll make your own future?"

"Oi, Odango."

The girl smiled at the idol who stood waiting for her in front of the crown, where they were meeting for their second date. They got into a booth, ordering their food, and started talking happily about anything and everything.

Usagi wasn't going to let anything change her mind. The future they saw, mamoru and her ruling a castle of utopia. That was Serenity's and Endymion's dream, not hers. She couldn't let the past control her.

This time with Seiya, this happiness she felt right now. This is what she wanted.

Authors note: A month I didn't update. Not that I didn't want to write this story. Seiya and Usagi were just being hard-headed and doing some things I don't want to mention.


	9. Naughty Dreams

Authors note: All right. I'm trying to update more frequently so you all aren't waiting, I believe a month of no updates. So, here is this little cute drabble. Please read and enjoy. Also, Lemon. Heavy sweet lemon. GirlGirl. GuyGirl.

Chapter nine: Sweeter things in life.

Usagi let a small sigh escape from her lips, as fingers made their journey to the edge of her underwear, teasing her by stroking her through her underwear. The blonde gripped onto her teasers shoulders, biting her bottom lip to not make a sound to alert anyone what was going on.

Dark eyes stared down at the blonde underneath her, her hair spread across the pillows on the bed. The girls face flushed with excitement, as her assailant's fingers parted her lips, causing the girl's hips to rise, trying to get off.

"Fighter."

The dark haired women looked down at her odango, she lowered her sex down on Usagi's leg, letting the blonde feel how excited she was. This caused the other girl to grab her by the shoulders, bringing them closer together, skin on skin.

A moan escaped the girls mouth, as the rabbit latched on to a breast, that was covered by her fuku. Fighter pressed herself closer to Usagi, as a wave of pleasure began to build up, this was heaven for the starlight.

Usagi let out a moan as fighter's fingers played with her lips, rubbing the nub, that brought her hips up to meet the woman's finger. Usagi bite her lovers breast, as the fingers inside her pumped faster and faster.

Seiya was brought out of sleep from his bed mates moaning and groaning. Eyes opened to see what was going on, when he noticed how the figure let out a moan of pleasure, saying his senshi name, which was driving him crazy.

Seiya scooted closer to the girl, til her backside rested against his chest. A sigh escaped the blond as she settled into a restful sleep, which confused Seiya. She was moaning and thrashing for a good ten minutes, could her dreams had not been that good?

"Odango?"

"I love you, Seiya."

He watched as a smile crossed her face and she turned to face him, burying her face in his naked chest. The idol smiled down at the blonde, as he untangled the blankets from Usagi's feet, pulling the sheets onto them.

"I love you too, Odango."

I had to stop there with the lemon. I write horrible sex scenes. But, can you believe I updated this within the same month? Don't be shocked. Think of this as an early Easter present. Does anyone know if they celebrate Easter? Eh, if not. This won't offend anyone.


	10. Smile on your face

Authors Note: Oh, the things I come up with when I'm deeply depressed and a little aggravated.

CoolMushroom: Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter. 3

Seiyalovesodango09: :)!

Kagiheiluver: **glomps** Thank you so much. That was a rather hard chapter to write. :)

AiiWoKoete: You are slacking girlfriend, lol. Thank you for the reviews.

For this chapter of the story, I was listening to Autumns monologue. It is such a good song, you must check it out. Do it! For Seiya-san?

Chapter Ten: I will bring you back to life.

Usagi sighed as she leaned forward in her desk, her hand holding her face as she looked ahead in the classroom. It was two weeks since she hasn't heard anything from Mamoru, even if he was very busy with his studies, couldn't he have sent a simple reply back?

The low whisper of chattering soon became a horrible buzzing sound to her, as she continued to stare at the homework that laid on her desk, her pencil grasped lightly in her right hand. She couldn't even focus on her school work, not that she did it anyways. She forgets all about school when the bell rings and she goes home.

The bell rings indicating the end of the school day, students pack their stuff up and heads towards the door, leaving school for the day. Usagi was walking with her friends who were talking about the latest gossip, Minako tried to get her other friend to respond, but all Usagi replied with was low murmur of a sure.

Blue eyes looked perplexed at the bouquet of roses, that sat in the middle of the dinner table, red and so fresh looking. She looked around for any one who could give her a clue to where the roses have come from, but no one was in sight.

"Mama must be out shopping," she thought.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention, as she heard her mother call out for any one to come help her with the groceries. **Ikuko** was startled when the heavy bags were taken away from her, so she could see in front of her better.

She watched as her daughter took the bags to place them in the kitchen. She wasn't quite aware of what was plaguing her daughter, but every time she brought it to her daughters attention, Usagi would smile and deny that nothing was bothering her.

"The roses came for you today."

Usagi just came out of the kitchen, when her mother decided to address the bouquet of roses that sat right dab in the middle of the table. **Ikuko** watched as her daughter tensed and turned her head to look at the mentioned flowers.

"Did they say who they were from?"

Usagi turned to walk towards the table, noticing for the first time the card that rested inside the flowers. She plucked the card and looked to see who it was from. Ikuko watched as a smile graced her daughters face, a long with some tears.

Usagi said nothing to her mother as she walked by, heading to her bedroom. There was a lighter atmosphere in the room, now that her daughter saw who the roses were for, but her daughter didn't tell her who they were from.

Curiosity got the better of her and she picked the card up. A small giggled escaped her lips, as she finished reading the card and set it back down. There was no denying her little girl was a big hit with the boys.

The card simply read, "Odango roses are red, violets are blue, I'll see myself blue, if I don't see a smile on your face."

Seiya was busy strumming his guitar, trying to get the right sound and beat for his next song. So far, there was nothing coming to him as of late and he was getting a little aggravated, why was writing songs so difficult?

A buzzing sound brought him from his thoughts, as he looked at his lite up cell-phone on the table in front of him. A text? He wasn't sure who would be texting him this late at night, considering there would be school the next day.

He flipped his phone opened to see a small text icon on his phone, indicating he received just one text, he clicked it to see who it was from. A smile spread across his face as he stared at the text and laughed a little.

"Seiya! You'll be black and blue by the time I see you."

Usagi was even feisty through text messages. A wolfish grinned crossed the young boys face, as he typed a reply back to Usagi and sent it. He wished he could see the look on her face when she read that text message.

Usagi opened the text as soon as she got it. Blue eyes widened as she read, what he had written back to her. Oh, when she saw that boy he was dead, famous or not. He had no right to even say such an impish thing to her.

So what did Seiya say to Usagi? Leave it up to your imagination. Also, the poem was corny, but I didn't know what else to write. So please be kind and leave a review and if you don't like this couple, why the hell are you reading this? Morons.


End file.
